


New navigator

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Iranian, Party, Post-Star Trek Beyond, USS Enterprise A, a new navigator, hijab, male-male friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Who is to be the new Alpha shift Navigator?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://speedygal.tumblr.com/post/150637547675/rubylis-helenadax-i-heard-that-in-the-next

Pavel Chekov was reassigned to the _USS Reliant_ as Lieutenant  Commander in the security division. Pavel suspected that the captain had a hand in his promotion. Not only that, Uhura had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander, as well. Hikaru had declined promotion. Scotty gladly took promotion. Spock, well, he declined. Doctor McCoy declined. Jim had told them they can't avoid promotion forever after the extended five year mission ended. But regardless of that, there was a sense of novelty. The _Enterprise A_ was rather new but still the same. Pavel had first hand decided to give the bridge a look. They hadn't departed the Starbase Yorktown, yet,at that time. The _Reliant_ was only a few hours away. His hand grasped the side of the chair at the navigation post. Someone new would take his post and serve the captain well. Space was a odd place to be, when you are on Captain James T. Kirk's ship, that is. Otherwise being on different starships is like being in a boring lecture. Nothing happens. Pavel didn't have experience to say that but several of the remaining new staff who had survived Krall's attack, who had come aboard the _Enterprise_ before she disembarked, had indicated so. There was a surprise party thrown for the Russian in the rec room.

"So who is going to be your new navigator, kaptian?" Pavel asked.

"I was thinking of Woobedosh, but they have six arms." Jim said.

"No,they have three arms." Pavel said.

"Where did I get the six from then?" Jim asked, his eyes slightly widening.

A humanioid like alien being went past them with six legs and three arms. Spock was with a small crowd of his new group of science officers staff. Some of them were mixed with the medical officers namely one being Christine Chapel. Gorgeous beehive 1960's blonde hair and baby blue eyes that at one point melted Jim into a puddle five years ago. Mostly because of how she refused his advances, kept sick bay at work when McCoy was captured during a away mission, and made the crewmembers fear her. Christine ran Sick Bay when the doctor was on the bridge starting a debate with Spock. Jim grew respect toward Christine. Christine made McCoy look like the easy going laid back grandfather of Sick Bay who could be grouchy on any given day. M'Benga was with Scotty having a drinking competition with several engineering officers around them.

"There." Pavel said.

Jim and Pavel laughed.

"I will miss you, Pavel." Jim said. "In fact, we are all going to miss you."

Pavel smiled.

"I will miss you and the others," Pavel admitted. "I spent most of my formatiwe years here. I feel like a cadet again leawin' home again."

Jim took out a square device.

"Remember the photograph we took at the beginning of 2263?"

"Vhy yes."

"This is for you."

Pavel opened the device to see his family and himself. He was beside Hikaru. Mr Spock was right across from them right beside the captain with his arms locked behind his back. Beside Pavel stood Scotty beaming with pride. Across from Scotty yet to Jim's right was McCoy staring at the screen. Nyota was right beside the doctor with her hand on her hip. Jim was in the captain's chair with that trade mark smile of his. The one that was like the sun beaming down toward who ever looked at it. Only on a scale of a photograph. Pavel closed the device then looked up feeling emotional all inside. His emotions were bubbling up to the surface. He slowly looked up toward the captain.

"T--Thank you, Kaptain." Pavel said, his hand out reached.

Jim took Pavel's hand.

"It has been an honor to serve with you, Mr Chekov." Jim said, as they shook hands.

Tears came down Pavel's cheeks. Jim ended the handshake only to engage in a hug with the young man. Pavel would miss it all. After all, next promotion would lead him to reach the rank of Commander. In a really short period of time. Pavel never thought he would climb the ranks that fast, then again Hikaru had informed him that he was a genius and he would climb the ranks fast. He was going to miss listening to Nyota and McCoy complain in the mess hall. He was going to miss shadowing Scotty in engineering. He was going to miss the away missions. And most of all, his space family. Pavel and Jim's hug ended. 

"Thank you." Pavel said.

"You are going to do fine," Jim said. "I know you will. Make sure to send a message once in a while?"

"I will make sure to do so." Pave said, wiping a tear off.

A woman came from a crowd of red shirts, one of them had Nyota among them. This woman had dark thick eyebrows that were thin that would have been mistaken for a Vulcan if it were slanted upwards. She had dark hair. She did not appear to be white. She had dark purple eyeliner on. And she appeared as though she had came from the republic of Iran. She had on a yellow hijab matching her yellow uniform.  God, did she look gorgeous. She had dark pants on reaching to her high heels.

"Ensign Dalir Ervin!" Jim greeted her, as she came to their small group. "Glad you could come to the party."

"It was my intention to join the celebration of Mr Chekov's departure." The Iranian woman said.

Mr Chekov made Pavel feel older. He didn't feel like an adult. He felt like a young boy. Seventeen instead of twenty-three. She looked a bit younger than him by almost two years. She would likely have to replace her eyeliner by the end of the shift since alpha shift was, being brutally honest, the most frantic period of the day. Sweat dripping down the skin. Being thrown out of the station.  And being electrocuted. Pavel had a feeling she wouldn't have a problem.

"Please," Pavel said. "It is Pavel."

"My friends call me Dalir." Dalir said.

"Was that inwented in The Lord of the Rings?" Pavel asked, curious.

"Lorian was invented in the lord of the rings." Dalir said, with a warm smile. "I got that question a lot in my time in  the academy." Pavel's eyebrows went up. "Captain Kirk, it is an honor to be aboard your ship."

"Same goes to you, Miss Dalir." Jim said. "Mr Chekov, this is the alpha shift navigator. Your. . ."

"Replacement," Pavel finished. Jim couldn't say the word 'replacement' in front of the young man. The captain was having a tough time over this, too. "You will find yourself home in no time."

"I look forward to that." Dalir said. "By the way, did you know that Algebra was a Islamic Invention?"

"Iphones were invented in Russia." Pavel said.

Dalir gasped.

"Oh my, I am not the only one who thinks that!" Dalir said. "Tell me your secrets of how you know things like that."

Pavel's eyebrows rose further.

"Well," Pavel said, snaking a hand along her shoulder and walked away from the captain with her.  "It comes with ingenuity, digging deep into the archives, and making things up right off the bat."

"Wait, what?" Dalir said, thrown off guard.

"I made it up," Pavel said. "Don't you know Russia lies about not hawing a bird-of-prey?"

"No, they don't." Dalir said. "And I never heard of that."

"I do it as a joke telling people that some inventions were made in Russia just to make myself and my nation look a lot better," Pavel admitted. "So tell me, what else was a Islamic invention?"

"Coffee, wound disinfection,and guitars." Dalir said.

"At least you hawe something to gloat about." Pavel said.

"You did invent the helicopter, the radio,solar cell,yoghurt,television,synthetic rubber, grain harvester,petrol cracking,transformers,video tape recorder,catepillar tracks/assembly,and electrically powered railroad wagons." Dalir said. "My favorite device to use when I was a little girl was a radio. And watching some of the old black and white movies on television."

Pavel took his arm off her shoulder as they came to the side of a rounded table.

"Miss Erwin," Pavel said. "What you said is flattering, but I half heartedy don't believe we actually inwented that. For all you know, a German could have invented that." Dalir considered that then nodded. "And we did inwent the radar by accident. It doesn't count as ours because of a little accident."

"Mr Chekov---"

"Look,  Dalir," Pavel said. "Before you say anything. . . I hawe one piece of advice. Enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?" Dalir asked.

"Serwing under Kaptain Kirk," Pavel said. "And being on the  _Enterprise  A_. Not everyone gets the opportunity to be on the bridge and be there when the first strike is launched. No one really knows what goes on the bridge during those tense moments. But really, we don't just gallant about getting our noses into other alien's business. We start out honest and then put our noses into their business when they put theirs into ours." Pavel picked up a half empty glass.

"From what I heard, the _Enterprise_ sounded like a magnet for the weird." Dalir said, as Pavel took a sip from the glass.

Pavel lowered the glass.

"Don't believe all you hear," Pavel said. "Because it happens once a week. Not anything earlier."

"All right." Dalir said.

"And if Doctor McCoy locks himself into Sick Bay when you are injured then you must report it to Mr Spock." Pavel said. "If the captain flirts with you, inform Mr Spock.  If the captain comes to you speaking a strange language then get Miss Uhura. If you hawe a problem with a plant of yours then go to Mr Sulu. If Scotty asks you to drink with him, decline, and say you are busy."

"Why would I lie to the chief engineer?" Dalir asked.

"You'll both get drunk and he is not always attracted to woman. He'll start singing Shakespeare if he goes through two bottles of Saurian Brandy. And he is just terrible at it. He is the worst singer there is in terms of drunk singers. I have heard better,as in, Doctor McCoy better." Pavel said. Dalir had a small but nervous laugh. "If Mr Spock starts to flirt with you then inform Doctor McCoy and the Kaptain. If you see a flying American President in space, don't scream. They are fine. They are not real."

"You met a flying president?" Dalir asked.

"No, but it could happen." Pavek said. "Hawe your eyes peeled out for them though."

"I will make sure." Dalir said.

"If you want to complain about the men then go to Miss Uhura."  Pavel said. "She is a nice woman. Though, if you are at the crisps of a breakdown then speak with Mr Spock because he will make you tea and let you talk it out. We don't hawe counselors because of Spock. And the captain knows eweryone's birthdays. They sing on the comn terminal."

"So I must be prepared for being embarrassed?" Dalir asked.

"I am afraid so." Pavel said.

"By my superior." Dalir said.

"Affirmative." Pavel said.

"I am doomed." Dalir said.

Pavel put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is not all that bad," Pavel said. "It looses the embarrassment edge afterwards."

"On your first day. . . were you scared?" Dalir asked.

"Nerwous, of course," Pavel said. "I kould not stop shaking until I got on to the bridge. Last time I was on the bridge prior to that. . ."  Pavel stopped with a sigh looking down toward his hand leaning against the table. "But sure I was." He patted her shoulder. "In no  time at all you will become a liwing legend."

Dalir grew alarmed.

"I don't want to be a living legend," Dalir said. "What if a alien race makes a sculpture of me without my hijab and. . . "

"In some cultures, that is a sign of their respect," Pavel said. "I have sculptures of myself on a couple planets in the towns square. At least after I turned nineteen." He looked around then turned his attention toward the young woman. "Look around. Because in a hundred years you will be asked what was it like to be on the _Enterprise A_ and know what you were going to say?"

"It was scary." Dalir said.

"It was amazing." Pavel said. "Because I am going to say it was the best time of my life. If I am still around."

"You are Mr Chekov," Dalir said. "You _will_ be around."

Pavel smiled.

 "Like I said." Pavel said. "Enjoy it."

Pavel picked  up his glass then joined the small group of red shirts and yellowshirts. Keenser came over toward Dalir along with a small dog sized companion by his side walking on all fours lacking pants. He was in a blue shirt. And he looked awfully cute. She had to tilt her head to get a good look at the alien.

"You must be Kevin," Dalir said. "I am Dalir,Ervin Dalir."

* * *

Dalir shared her quarters with fellow Ensign, but science officer, Jacklyn Potter. She had placed her praying mat in a part of the shared quarters where Potter didn't venture toward. It was a secluded area. It gave her enough room to move to give the formal prayer. She was fortunate to be assigned to the Enterprise. Not like the past five years it was her main goal to get assigned here. She hadn't expected to be assigned to the Enterprise. She had heard of them highly from what professors had not gone to the Battle of Vulcan. The Battle of Vulcan was in the history books. Dalir, like many cadets, had failed the kobyashi maru. Though, strangely enough, the first time around the acting captain who was a Vulcan had cried foul and requested to try again over the terms of it being illogical. They had been roommates for four years. That was a first that her friend, T'Pan,had acted unlike herself. T'Pan did the Kobyashi Maru twice with Dalir.

T'Pan was promptly expelled after she cheated. Not the way that Captain Kirk had done it.  Last Dalir heard, T'Pan had stolen a starship and commanded a crew of her own. They continued to share correspondence. T'Pan had a family back on New Vulcan that were rebuilding their species. It was a sad day that Dalir heard T'Pan had become a wanted space pirate. She was reading the padd indicating what she had done this time. The news indicated T'Pan had been involved on a Klingon Mission that was setting up for war but she had to blow up the war plans and meddle in it that wasn't exactly explained.

"Pan, Pan,Pan," Dalir said. "What did you get yourself into now?"

It had to be logical enough for T'Pan's intervention. Alpha shift lasted from 0800 hours to 1600 hours. She had found ways to perform her daily five prayers starting from her days in high school. The teachers helped her and other students find times to do their prayers. The same thing was applied throughout the education system to Star Fleet Academy. She looked over to see the time on the padd. Just a few minutes until her shift began. It was a long shift ahead of her. It was a good thing she had been assigned to the alpha shift. Because the gamma shift would be too quiet for her.

Dalir clicked the page away then placed the pad on the table. Dalir came around the couch then headed toward the door. She felt nervous. Her hands were trembling. She had not been on the bridge but what she did know is that her station was alongside Hikaru Sulu, the man who saved the Enterprise by keeping the brake on. When she was inches away from the doorway, the door opened to reveal a tired Potter in her science uniform that appeared to be stained and the sleeves were covered in black soot. Her hair was unkempt and fuzzy. 

"Good morning, Potter." Dalir said.

"Good morning," Potter said, going past the Iranian.

"See you at 1600." Dalir said.

"Lucky girl." Potter muttered to herself heading toward the sonic shower.

Dalir headed down the hall past the several other officers. She could hear her heart beating against her chest. Sweat sliding down her skin. She cleared her throat. She could feel her muscles tensing up. There is nothing to be afraid of. Even Lieutenant Commander Chekov had implied so himself. Only space was to be feared. She was joined by Hikaru into the turbo lift. Hikaru pressed the button. Hikaru looked over.

"Oh," Hikaru said. "Didn't you sing Karoke?"

Dalir nodded.

"I did," Dalir said. "I am the new alpha shift navigation officer."

"That sounds fun." Hikaru said.

"Ervin Dalir," Dalir said. "But call me Dalir, preferably."

"You are the first Muslim to be a navigation officer on the _Enterprise_ ," Hikaru said. "How does that feel?"

"It feels. . ." Dalir said. "Like my heart is racing. Like the world is going to spin on me. I never really served on a starship before."

"It's okay to be afraid," Hikaru said. "Trust me. We all feel that on our first day."

"Really?" Dalir asked.

"Really." Hikaru said. "And you forget a few things."

Dalir laughed.

"I didn't forget anything." Dalir said.

"That is really good to hear from you." Hikaru said.

The doors whooshed open to reveal the friendly bridge of the _Enterprise A_. It looked much better than the Kobyashi Maru's bridge. Hikaru and Dalir walked out of the turbo lift. Jim was all ready in the captain's chair filling out a report on a padd.  Spock was sitting at his station doing something that was likely important. Nyota was at her station with a rounded device in her ear. There were a couple switches above her head. There engineering officers and security officers scattered about the room at their respective stations. Hikaru went past Dalir. Dalir went the opposite direction toward the Orion male sitting at her station. Her heart rate decreased to normal. She could not hear it against her chest. She came over to the Orion who seemed to be lost in thought.

Dalir lightly tapped his shoulder then said, "Your shift is over, sir."

"Oh," The Orion Officer said, getting out of the chair. "Lost track of time." He turned his attention toward her, his green eyes staring through her hazel eyes, with a apologetic look on his face. She noticed the spider web tattoo on the side of his face. "She is yours this shift."

His sleeves indicated he was a ensign, too,much like Dalir's sleeves did. She smiled back as he went past her. She went to her station then sat into the chair feeling herself soak into it. She could feel the nervous feelings sink away. Her eyes briefly into space then toward her console. She could see the course and velocity on the screen of the starship _Enterprise A_. There were other sensors to determine position, speed, and trajectory of other objects and ships. Sh had seen it in simulations but face to face this was impressive. She looked over toward the helmsmen who seemed at ease doing what he did. Dalir noticed a photograph on his console model consisting of four people, or so she thought. She turned her attention toward her station.  They had left Star Base Yorktown hours ago to return back into deep space. She was not afraid.

But she was certainly intrigued for what was to come.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had seen no one do this so I decided to give it a shot. Anyone can write Ensign Ervin Dalir if they want to only if they gave credit to where she came from. Specifically this story. Her name means brave friend of honor. I hope you enjoyed it or got feels out of it. I decided to use some headcanons/imagines that were posted in the Star Trek 50th anniversary week on tumblr for this story.


End file.
